BOYFRIEND
by GakuGakuPoPo
Summary: Kisah cinta romantis itu memang harapan semua anak perempuan. Bagaimana, Kalau kau juga merasakannya? Tenggelam dalam kisah romantis bersama Pangeran impianmu?- Fanfic baru! Tipe reader-insert, yang berdasarkan request readers! Ch 3! Bang Yongguk x Readers! TSUNDERE TYPE! You're dating a CUTE TSUNDERE GUY!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Haaaiii~!

Uhahahahaha~ Udah lama Gaku ngga muncul ya? Ehehehe... maaf ya~ Habis, Gaku kan juga masih harus sekolah. Apa lagi Gaku masuk IPA. Duh, sibuk! Sibuk!

Oh ya, mau mohon maaf nih! Bagia para reader yang nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan dari Monochrome, harap sabar ya. Tendou lagi ngga bisa Gaku hubungin. Tiap di sekolah, meski lagi istirahat kerjanya belajaaaaarrr~ terus. Gaku di cuekin, huh!

Nah, karena itu! Berhubung Tendou lagi sibuk... _GAKU AKAN MEMULAI DEBUT GAKU!_

Dengan berbekalkan pembelajaran spartan dari Tendou –Gaku akan mencoba menulis dengan Indah seperti Tendou!

Nah, Gaku ingin mencoba membuat Fanfic bertajukkan _**reader-insert**_.

Jadi, di fanfiction ini –kalian (para reader) akan berpasangan dengan para tokoh utama laki-laki dalam fanfiction ini. Nama heroine, akan di kosongkan sehingga semua reader bisa bebas memasukkan nama kalian.

Sudut pandang akan berubah per chapter atau per setting. Tergantung pada kondisi dan situasi.

Nah, yang perlu reader perlu lakukan adalah, seperti biasa –kesukaan Gaku yaitu...

**VOTE!**

Formatnya...

**Nama tokoh pria utama yang diinginkan : **

**Pekerjaan tokoh pria :**

**Perawakan tokoh pria : **

**Tipe : **

**Setting :**

**Pekerjaan Heroine : **

**Genre : **

Nah! Meskipun begitu... _**peraturan**_nya tetap ada ya~

_Untuk Genre_ peraturannya, hanya boleh memilih dari 3 tipe genre ini

**Fluff **(Ceritanya mengarah ke romance yang ringan, konflik ringan dan sweet)

**Hurt** (Cerita di buat menyentuh dengan konflik yang cukup berat dan lebih kompleks)

**Pasionate** (Cerita dibuat dengan percintaan yang lebih dewasa, kemungkinan akan menggunakan bahasa yang akan terkategorikan T rated, konflik bisa ringan bisa juga berat)

_Untuk Tipe_, yang Gaku maksudkan adalah tipe karakter pria nya, akan Gaku tentukan untuk memudahkan pembuatan cerita yang sesuai keinginan pembaca. Nah, ini dia pilihan yang dapat reader pilih~

**Deredere/Moe** : Tipe sweet yang akan memanjakanmu dengan kata kata yang polos dan ringan, sedikit kekanakan dan manja.

**Tsundere** : Tipe mau-tapi-malu, sedikit sulit di hadapi karena hatinya yang tak terbaca, menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan wajah cemberut dan kata kata kasar, namun –ada kalanya juga ia menjadi manis padamu

**Yandere **: Tipe posesif-obsesif yang tidak akan melepaskanmu hingga ke ujung nereka sekali pun, menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa bersama denganmu, menjadi sangat sadis pada siapapun yang mendekatimu

**Dandere **: Tipe pendiam dengan bahasa yang kaku, namun- jika hanya berdua dengan mu sifat manis nya secara alami akan keluar dan memperlakukanmu layaknya tuan puteri

**DoS **: Tipe sadis yang akan menganggapmu sebagai budaknya, suka melihatmu menangis atau menderita, meski di akhir –ia mungkin akan melakukan hal manis untukmu, kebanyakan sekaligus mengidap god-complex

**DoM **: Tipe penurut yang mengangga dirimu adalah segalanya, senang bila bisa berguna untukmu dan merasa senang jika kau memainkan atau menyakitinya

Tipe-tipe akan berkembang sesuai kemampuan Gaku dalam memahami tipe-tipe manusia~

Oh ya, Kadang –Gaku akan mengganti genre sesuai dengan tipe karakter. Misalnya, Gaku ngga mungkin kan bikin genre hurt untuk tipe deredere? Susah, pastinya. Jadi, untuk kasus seperti itu Gaku akan mengganti genre nya dengan fluff.

Okeeehhh~ Jadi, ada yang berminat?

Pertanyaan dan request dilakukan lewat review atau PM ;D


	2. Sehun x Readers - Yandere type

**Disclaimer : God only knows**

**Rate : T?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Sehun x reader**

**Sehun's profile**

**Occupation: CEO**

**Type: Yandere**

**Readers Occupation: Student**

**.**

**.**

**Insert your name in the space [...]**

**.**

**.**

**Readers POV**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah itu...

Krieettt!

Bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka itu...

"Aku pulang, [...]-ya,"

Suara rendah itu...

"Seharian ini aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Belaian lembut di pipiku yang semakin tirus ini...

"Kau juga merindukanku? Senangnya!"

Bahkan monolog itu...

Sudah menjadi makanan ku sehari-hari semenjak aku terkurung di sini. Di ruangan remang tanpa penerangan pasti. Hanya sedikit cahaya mengintip dari sela-sela pintu mau pun jendela yang tertutup gorden. Aku yakin, saat ini kulitku pasti sudah sangat pucat karena terlalu lama tak terkena cahay matahari. Itu pun kalau aku dapat berkaca.

Namun, aku tak bisa. Rantai yang membelenggu kaki ku tak memperbolehkanku untuk beranjak sama sekali dari posisiku saat ini. Semua ini ulahnya. Salahnya. Pria yang kupikir adalah pria baik-baik yang bisa menjadi suami sempurnaku di masa depan. Tapi apa ini, nyatanya ia hanyalah seorang...

"Hmm, kulitmu makin pucat, [...]-ya. Sayang sekali padahal aku suka warna kulitmu yang dulu. Ah, tapi aku tidak ingin matahari melihatmu barang sedikit pun. Habis, kau... milikku, 'kan?"

Pengidap pengakit jiwa.

Ia menganggapku barangnya. Miliknya. Tak boleh terlihat atau pun tersentuh siapapun. Bukan hanya oleh makhluk hidup. Bahkan oleh... benda mati sekali pun.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku pulang tadi, aku membelikanmu crepes kesukaanmu. Nah, ayo. Makan!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan crepes yang seharusnya menjadi makanan kesukaanku itu ke depan mulutku.

Namuan aku hanya diam. Menatapnya datar tak berekspresi. Aku frustasi. Depresi. Aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin ke makam ayah dan ibu ku yang sudah ia bunuh itu. Aku ingin ke makan teman-temanku yang juga sudah ia bunuh. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada mereka. Aku lah yang membuat mereka mati. Aku... aku yang terburuk. Menarik perhatian iblis sepertinya dan mengacaukan kehidupan manusia lain. Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Ada apa, [...]-ya? Kau tidak suka crepes ini lagi? Tidak apa. Aku bisa membelikanmu yang lain. Jadi, kau mau ap-"

Drrrtt! Drrrt!

Ucapannya terpotong dengan getaran ponselnya sendiri.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya tikus-tikus got itu memutuhkanku. Ini, aku tinggalkan crepes nya di sini jaga-jaga kalau kau berubah pikiran," ujarnya meletakkan crepes itu di dekat tangan kurusku yang terkulai.

Cup! Di kecupnya pelan bibirku dan bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan cepat kembali. Jadilah anak baik dan tunggu a-"

"Mati sana," lirihku pelan.

"Jangan kembai lagi. Aku membencimu! Mati kau, iblis!" desisku penuh dendam dan amarah.

Namun yang kulihat di wajahnya justru senyuman manis dan lembut yang justru terlihat menjijikkan di mataku.

"Ahahaha, aku juga cinta pada [...]-ya kok. Sangaattt~ cinta. Sampai-sampai rasanya aku bisa membunuh orang yang berani-berani memikirkanmu lho. Nah, aku pergi dulu ya,"

Kau sudah melakukannya, dasar orang gila!

Kau membunuh semua temanku.

Kau membunuh keluarga ku.

Kau mengambil semua hal yang berharga untukku.

Menculikku dan mengurungku dalam ruangan ini.

Merantaiku seolah aku ini hewan peliharaanmu.

Dan sekarang... sekarang...

Yang kau sisakan untukku hanyalah rasa depresi dan keinginan untuk membunuh diri.

Seharusnya... seharusnya aku tak mempercayai senyuman manismu waktu itu.

Harusnya aku menuruti kata ibu untuk menjauhimu.

Seharusnya... seharusnya... mereka tak perlu mati.

"Ukh... Ukh... hiks,"

Air mataku mengalir.

Mataku sembab dan tenggorokanku sakit.

Aku ingin mati.

Ingin mati.

Tapi aku takut untuk bunuh diri,

Aku memang pengecut. Tak bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar. Aku bodoh dan tidak berguna.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah... menunggunya pulang.

Iblis itu.

_**flashback**_

_Hari itu, aku bertugas piket. Mau tak mau aku akan pulang lebih telat dari hari biasanya. Sekolah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang tinggal. Setelah membuah sampah terakhir ke tempatnya aku pun segera menyambar tasku dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah._

_Hari mulai gelap. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas menuju rumahku melewati sebuah taman. Aku berjalan agak cepat, ingin cepat samapi rumah dan menonton acara tv kesukaanku. Dan saat itu, mataku tertumbuk pada seorang pria._

_Ia memakai pakaian formal. Kulitnya putih dan wajahnya tampan tanpa cacat. Namuan, wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin. Entah kenapa, terlihat kesepian._

_Aku pun menghampiri pria itu._

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir._

_Ia melirikku dengan tatapan tajam dan tak menjawab._

_Aku menggaruk pipiku bingung. Aduh, bagaimana ya? Aku sudha terlanjut menyapa sih. Oh ya!_

"_Uhm... ini, kue cokelat. Sudah tidak hangat sih, tapi pasti bisa membantumu menjadi lebih ceria!" ujarku dan menyodorkan kue cokelat yang kubeli di kantin saat istirahat tadi._

_Ia menatapku agak lama sebelum menyambar kue itu dan melahapnya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap ke depan._

_Tak lama,_

"_Hatcih! Hatcih! Hatcih!"_

_Pria di sampingku bersin 3 kali berturut-turut._

_Aku terkikik, "Kau tahu? Katanya kalau kita bersin 3 kali berturutan artinya ada orang yang mencintai kita, lho," _

"_Mencintaiku?"_

"_Yup! Kau bisa menebak kira-kira siapa?" tanyaku iseng._

"_Huh! Tidak ada orang yang mau mencintaiku," ujarnya acuh._

_Aku mendengus, "Begitu ya? Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku saja?"_

_Dia diam, menatapku lurus._

"_Biar aku saja yang mencintaimu. Bagaimana?" jelasku._

_Ia kemudian tersenyum, tampan. Wajah dinginnya hilang. _

"_Janji, ya? Kaulah yang satu-satunya mencintaiku dan begitu pun aku,"_

_**End of flashback**_

Dan itu lah awal neraka ku.

Aku tak menyangka jika semenjak saat itu hiduku akan berubah. Teman-temanku yang biasa mengobrol dengan ku satu persatu menghilang secara misterius. Semua semakin menyeramkan ketika aku melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku bahwa laki-laki yang kuanggap pria baik-baik itu membunuh orang tua ku.

Aku berteriak.

Histeris

Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku erat. Aku berontak, namun ia hanya bergeming dan berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"_Dengan begini, tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi cinta kita, [...]-ya. Aku mencintaimu,"_

Dan semenjak itu, aku tahu.

Bahwa hidupku...

Matiku...

Tubuhku...

Sudah dikuasai sepihak olehnya.

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah itu lagi...

Krieeettt!

Bunyi derik itu lagi...

"[...]-ya! Seharian ini aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Suara itu lagi...

"Aku mencintaimu, [...]-ya. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau... juga begitu, 'kan?"

Dan aku kembali teringat pada kesalahanku waktu itu...

Lagi...

**END.**

Jadiiii~ Gimana, nih? Aku buatnya sengaja pendek begini sih.

Sebenernya Gaku pengen nungguin req yang lain tapi kayaknya ngga dateng-dateng jadinya... Gaku bikin aja deh.

Ya udah, ayo review! Review! Request ya!


	3. Bang Yongguk x Readers - Tsundere Type

**Disclaimer : God only knows**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Fluff**

**Bang Yongguk x Readers fanfiction**

**Yongguk profile's**

**Occupation : Highschooler**

**Type : Tsundere**

**Readers Occupation : Highschooler**

**.**

**.**

**Insert Your Name on The Space [...]**

**.**

**.**

**Readers POV**

Drip! Drip! Drip!

Jrasssh!

Oh? Hujan? Huhh... Hujan lagi?

Belakangan ini memang sering hujan. Maklumi saja, bulan-bulan ini memang sudah memasuki musim penghujan. Untung juga tadi pagi aku menyempatkan diri untuk menonton ramalan cuaca hari ini, jadi aku tak perlu pulang berbasah-basah ria karena aku sudah membawa payung.

"Sekian rapat kali ini. Semoga acara festival budaya kali ini sukses," ucap ketua OSIS sekolah ku menyelesaikan rapat kali ini.

Hahh... jadi komite kelas memang melelahkan. Kenapa juga ya, aku mau-maunya saja menjadi komite kelas. Apalagi di kelas ku ada si Yongguk itu. Berandalan paling menyebalkan di sekolahku. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan. Kelakuannya selalu saja serampangan. Rambutnya juga, berwarna merah begitu. Apa-apaan dia? Merasa keren dengan rambut merah noraknya itu, huh?

Yah, meski begitu... dia tidak pernah membolos kelas sih. Nilai-nya juga termasuk lumayan. Tapi, tetap saja! Perangai dan cara berpakaiannya harus di perbaiki jika mau di terima di masyarakat nanti!

Eh? Lho? Kok, aku jadi ngomel-ngomel sendiri begini, sih?

Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang sebelum gelap.

Aku pun segera menyambar payungku di dekat loket sepatu ku dan berjalan menuju serambi sekolahku. Hm? Apa itu merah-merah lagi jongkok di dekat tiang?

"Lho? Yongguk? Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku dengan ramah.

Semenyebalkan apapun dia, sebagai ketua komite kelas yang baik aku harus memperlakukannya setara dnegan yang lain. Sapa tahu dia juga jadi termotivasi oleh sikapku dan mau ke sekolah dengan penampilang yang lebih... normal.

"Bukan urusanmu, ketua jelek," sahutnya acuh.

Brengsek. Dia memang menyebalkan ternyata.

Aku mendengus, membuka payungku hendak pulang hingga aku menyadari bahwa ia tak memiliki payung bersamanya.

"Kau tidak bawa payung makanya belum pulang?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia sedikit tersetak dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Berisik!" sahutnya kasar.

Huh? Apa itu? Jangan bilang dia memerah malu?

Apaan sih, dia bisa lucu juga ternyata.

Aku terkikik geli dan menghampirinya, "Ya sudah, mau berbagi payung dengan ku sampai stasiun tidak?"

Dia kembali tersentak dan kini kulihat kupingnya juga memerah. Aduhh~ kalau begini aku jadi gemas sendiri. Ternyata Yongguk itu Cuma sok jaim ya?

"Ke-kenapa juga kau harus perduli padaku? Pergi sana! Hush! Hush!" usirnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei! Ditawari bantuan malah begitu! Sudah jangan banyak tingkah! Kuantar kau sampai stasiun. Aku tidak mau kau sakit sampai tidak masuk besok. Bisa-bisa aku di salahkan guru karena kurang mengawasimu," jawabku cepat dan menarik tangannya, membuka payung yang kubawa.

"Tung- hei! Payungmu warna kuning?!" serunya heboh sendiri dan berusaha menjauh dariku.

"Huh? Kenapa? Ada masalah? Sudahlah! Yang penting bukan _pink girly_, 'kan?" sahutku tak suka dengan reaksinya. Apa-apaan itu, kuning kan warna unisex. Jangan lebay begitu deh!

"[...]-ssi, aku rasa aku akan menerobos hujan saja," ujarnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

Segera kutangkap tangannya untuk menghentikannya, "Kubilang jangan! Pokoknya kuantar samapi stasiun!"

"Lep-lepaskan, ketua brengsek! Aku tidak mau se-sepayung dengan mu!" sahutnya kalap sendiri.

"Huh! Kau ini ternyata banci ya. Mementingkan imej sampai segitunya," olokku.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Itu karena payungmu berwarna Ku-kuning..." sahutnya makin lirih.

Aku mengamati wajahnya bingung. Kenapa dengan warna kuning memangnya? Setahuku, payung kuning itu... Ah!

"Ohh, kau malu karena payungku seperti payung anak SD, ya?" tanyaku.

Dia diam tak menjawab. Menatapku tak percaya dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'kau-bodoh-ya-ketua'. Rasanya urat-uratku mulai mencuat. Ahh! Aku sudah kehabisa kesabaran.

Segera kutarik tangannya dan membawanya ke bawah payungku. Ia sedikit memprotes namun tak menolak untuk berpayungan bersamaku. Ia mendengus dan berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Sudah, abaikan saja. Abaikan saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun kami tak saling berbicara. Hanya suara air yang jatuh menuju tanah yang menghiasi langkah kaki kami. Sesekali bahu kami saling bertumbukan kecil, membuat Yongguk di sebelahku berjengit kecil. Dia malu ya payungan bersama anak perempuan?

"Yongguk, kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kelihatan tidak nyaman?" tanyaku penasaran juga.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa [...]-ssi," sahutnya pelan.

"Yakin?" tanya ku memastikan.

"Ya,"

Dan berakhir. Percakapan itu memang sangat singkat karena Yongguk yang kelihatan ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaanku. Ah, biar sajalah.

"Uhm, [...]-ssi," panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Kau... benar-benar tidak tahu arti berpayungan bersama di bawah payung berwarna kuning, ya?" tanya nya tiba-tiba.

Huh? Memang ada artinya, ya?

"Yang kutahu kalau payung hitam ya buat berkabung," sahutku asal dan ia hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Hei, lihat. Hihihi, manis ya, mereka?"

"Iya. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang selalu terus terang begitu, ya?"

"Manisnya~"

"Fufufu, tidak malu-malu lagi, ya?"

Eh? Lho? Perasaanku saja atau orang-orang memang mulai berbisik tentangku dan Yongguk?

"Eh, Yongguk. Mereka membicarakan siapa, ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja kita dan payung bodohmu!" sahutnya tak sabaran.

"Apaan sih? Sudah bagus kau tidak basah berkat payungku!" shautku tidak terima.

"Memang sih, tapi kenapa harus warna kuning juga, sih?!" protesnya makin egois.

"Dasar egois! Dari tadi terus saja membicarakan kuning! Kuning! Kuning! Apa salahnya sih dengan payung warna kuning?!" bentakku kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Lemot! Kalau ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan berpayungan bersama dengan payung warna kuning artinya mereka akan segera **menikah** bodoh!" serunya di depan mukaku.

Aku diam. Otakku mulai memproses kata-katanya.

Hmm... jadi...

Laki-laki dan perempuan...

Payung kuning...

Segera menikah?

Hmm... jadi...

Maksudnya... aku dan Yongguk terlihat seperti... pasangan yang akan segera...

"MENIKAH?!" seruku kaget dan kacau.

"MAKANYA AKU TIDAK MAU BERPAYUNGAN BERSAMAMU SEJAK AWAL, BODOH!" balasnya ikut berteriak.

"MANA KUTAHU KALAU ARTINYA SEPERTI ITU, BERANDALAN BAU!" balasku berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"KAU SAJA YANG LEMOT, PEREMPUAN JELEK!" ejeknya membuatku mendidih.

"HEI! AKU TIDAK JELEK, BRENGSEK! LAGI PULA KALAU SUDAH TAHU KENAPA TIDAK BERITAHU AKU?!" jawabku tak terima.

"MA-MANA BISA AKU BILANG BEGITU!" sahutnya mulai tergagap dan wajahnya mulai terhiasi semburat kemerahan.

"KALAU MEMANG TIDAK SUKA HARUSNYA KAU MENOLAK SEJAK AWAL, YONGGUK!" seruku makin kesal.

"MA-MAKANYA! Bu-bukannya aku tidak suka!"

Eh? A-apa?

"Bukannya aku tidak suka berpayungan bersama denganmu. Bi-bisa sedekat ini denganmu dengan payung kuning di atas kita, aku... sebenarnya..." ujarnya memotong ucapannya sendiri.

"Yo-yongguk?"

Kulihat ia menghela napas dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "MAKANYA! AKU SUKA PADAMU! KARENA ITU AKU TIDAK MENOLAK BERPAYUNGAN DENGAN PAYUNG KUNING BEGINI BERSAMAMU, DASAR LEMOT!"

Eh? Apa?

Yo-yongguk... suka padaku?

Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku pasti salah dengar karena ia teriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu.

"Eh? Apa? Maaf, kurang dengar,"

Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat, giginya bergemeletuk menyakitkan.

"BODOH! PEREMPUAN LEMOT! KUBILANG AKU SUKA PADAMU! AKU SUKA BERPAYUNGAN KUNING BERSAMAMU! AKU SENANG DIANGGAP AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN MU DAN- Kalau bisa, aku memang ingin... menikah denganmu di masa depan nanti, [...]-ssi," ujarnya makin lirih.

Suara hujan masih menghiasi diantara kami. Kakiku mulai kesemutan karena dingin namun, entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas dan dada ku terasa penuh.

Siapa sangka, pemuda berandalan di depanku ini ternyata menyukaiku bahkan ingin menikahiku begitu?

Siapa sangka, bahwa payung pemberian nenek memang membawaku pada jodohku?

Siapa sangka, kalau ternyata aku justru menerima pinangan di usia sangat muda ini?

Dan siapa sangka?

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan lamaran berandalan idiot ini?

**END.**

Selesai lagi satu cerita~ Yei! Yei!

Sebenernya sih... **GAKU JUGA PENGEN BIKIN CERITA TENTANG PAYUNG KUNING INI DENGAN GENRE FLUFF DAN TIPE DEREDERE!**

Kalau ada yang minat, tolong kirimkan review dan request nya ya~ di tunggu request nya~

OH YA! PERHATIAN BAGI PARA READERS YANG MAU REQUEST!

TOLONG! Bedakan PERAWAKAN sama PERWATAKAN!

**Perawakan** itu maksudnya **ciri fisik** tokohnya!

**Perwatakan** itu **sifat**nya!

TOLONG! PERHATIKAN LAGI!

Dan yang Gaku pilih request nya itu dari **review per Chapter** ya! Review **paling menarik** per Chapter akan Gaku pilih dan tulis cerita cintanya~ OKAY! SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
